Falling Into Salvation
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Takes place after episode 8 but before 10. Mike's only ever had one relationship and while he wasn't beaten up it was still slightly abusive. Him and Ryan fall into bed together and have gentle sex which confuses Mike. What makes it worse is that Ryan stays and he ends up telling the older one about his past relationship. Ryan sets him straight and things develop between them.


**Summary: **Prompt from The Following Kink Meme; Takes place after episode 8 but before episode 10. Mike's only ever had one relationship and while he wasn't beaten up it was still slightly abusive. Him and Ryan fall into bed together and have gentle sex which confuses Mike. What makes it worse is that Ryan stays and he ends up telling the older one about his past relationship. Ryan sets him straight and they get together.

**Original Prompt**_: So mikes only ever had one relationship , which while not the typical getting beaten type of abuse, Its more "You owe me sex" too rough sex like bruises and open bite marks. and the guy leaves right after or kicks mike out. Well mike and Ryan fall into bed together and have gentle sex like not uber gentle but normal sex. And after Ryan stays and Mikes all like "What are you doing?" And mike tells ryan , acts like its all normal. ryan sets him straight and mike leaves the guy, leaving mike and ryan to get together. _

**A/N**: My first Following fanfic so please don't judge too hard if I don't get the character right. Might only be another chapter or two depending on my muse. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Mike was the second youngest agent at the FBI and because of that he never really had time to have a relationship. When he did put himself out there most of his dates, which only made it to the first or second date, were upset at his dedication to his job so when finally about a year ago he found himself in a relationship Mike was a little bit excited about it. Mike met Daniel at a bar and somehow started dating. At first it was great, Daniel made Mike feel like a normal person not a freak who was too smart for his own good but after almost five months together Daniel had started to change and not for the better. He wasn't physically abusive but he was emotionally and sometimes even sexually, in a way. When they would have sex it was always rough and violent leaving Mike with bruises and sometimes even limping and he was always either kicked out by Daniel, or his boyfriend left him. Mike never thought anything of it because he figured that it was just a part of being in a relationship. He had figured that name calling, rough sex, and then leaving after rough sex was part of the norm. Mike got relief from it though when he met Ryan Hardy, his idol who he had a little bit of a crush on but the man was straight, and then Joe Carroll with his cult thing and breaking out.

It was into the second week of Mike being on leave from being beaten into a pulp and the night before Daniel decided rough sex while injured was completely okay so now to forget about everything Mike found himself at a bar drinking. An hour passed by and Mike wasn't drunk yet but he was on his way there. At this time the door opened and the bell chimed signaling that someone had come in but Mike didn't think anything of it until the stool next to him scraped and Mike turned his head to face Ryan Hardy.

"That's enough Mike," Ryan said carefully pulling him up and out the door.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Ryan helped him up to his apartment and deposited Mike into a chair. Instead of staying sitting down Mike stood up and pulled Ryan into a kiss. Maybe it was because of the liquid courage or the stress caused by them both but soon their clothes were torn off and the two found themselves in bed having sex. Ryan was gentle with him, probably because of his injuries, using lube to carefully prepare Mike before entering him. Mike didn't know what to do about the gentleness but he didn''t want to say anything and ruin the moment so he kept it to himself and groaned out coming with out Ryan touching his member. Ryan came soon after and gently pulled out kissing Mike. He collapsed to the side and curled up with Mike causing the younger man to become more confused.

"Stop thinking so loud and sleep," Ryan grumbled.

"Why were you gentle? Why are you staying?" Mike blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Kid who made you think this," Ryan asked sitting up beside Mike because he recognized the signs of an abused person when he saw one.

Mike didn't know what happened, maybe it was the look in Ryan's eyes when he asked or maybe it was the way he looked at Mike or maybe it was the way that Ryan ran his hand up and down Mike's bruised chest but it was enough to get Mike to start talking. He told Ryan about Daniel and about how his "boyfriend" treated him and the young agent was surprised when a dark look came forth in Ryan's eyes.

"You are not supposed to be treated like that Mike," Ryan said laying back down and turning Mike carefully on his side to face him before he continued, "Your boyfriend, if you can call him that, is abusing you. It may not be physical but he is emotionally abusing you and I would say sexually as well. He calls you names, belittling you, has rough and violent sex with you, and then leaves like your some whore when your not you are better then that and deserve better. Now tomorrow you are going to break up with him and cut off all ties. Now go to sleep and maybe we can do this again tomorrow if I have time but that depends on what mad game Carroll and his cult members are going to play. Now sleep."

For some reason what Ryan said made sense in a way that it hadn't before. The older man's embrace lulled Mike into a deep sleep. That morning Ryan and Mike had another round of gentle shower sex. Afterwards Mike threw on his clothes, slowly as his injuries were still tender and sat alone in his kitchen while he waited for Ryan to come out. The time alone was short but it helped Mike get things into perspective. He was having conflicting emotions about the changes in his life. Mike had always thought that the relationship he had with Daniel was normal and that he just deserved what he got but then Ryan comes along and changes that view and it was hard for him. Ryan must have heard his thinking because he came out in his clothes from last night, which was a pair o jeans, black shirt, and jacket, and then walked right over to Mike. Ryan grabbed his hair gently and pulled so that the young agent's head was tilted back to look at him. The difference was so shocking because Daniel had been rough and hurtful but Ryan was still gentle even when he was being rough if that was at all possible.

"Stop thinking because I am not drunk enough for that right now. I'm going to go in and try to solve more of this crazy cult and you're going to think about what I said and make a decision because you have options. One option is staying with Daniel, the second is breaking up with Daniel and continuing what we started, and the third is to break up with Daniel and break off our personal relationship to venture on your own. The choice is yours now stop thinking about how you thought you deserved the bad shit and make a decision for you," Ryan said roughly kissing Mike. The thing again was that while it was rough it wasn't violently rough, it was more of an passionate rough which still surprised Mike.

Mike paced back and forth as he thought about how to do this. He had already made part one of his decision which was to break up with Daniel and had even left a message saying as much on his phone but he was scared and he didn't understand why. His gut kept churning like something bad was going to happen to him but he ignored it thinking that it was just him being nervous since he something bad did already happen, he was tortured after all. Sighing Mike went and layed down in his bed to get some sleep but before he could fully fall asleep he heard his cell phone go off next to him signaling that he had a text message. Grabbing it off the bedside table he opened it and looked at the message he just received from Daniel.

To Mike: You whiny little bitch. Breaking up with me just because I got a little rough. Whatevr. I can find a better lay any day. Good riddance.

Mike closed his eyes and threw the phone away from him letting tears fall. He didn't understand why he was so upset about it but he thought that he meant more to Daniel but instead he was just a plaything. Mike let exhaustion over take him and bring him into a lulling sleep.


End file.
